Even angels fall
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: Lindsay & Danny's friend becomes lab tech in the labs-Steven.After Linds & Danny fall out in the labs,Steven offers to take Linds out for lunch.But,he takes advantage of her.Will Danny believe that his friend hurt his girlfriend?Rated M for future chapter
1. A good day?

A/N: Just a little short start. A happy start-for a sad/angsty fic.

I only own Steven-who is gonna be the bad guy so bragging about that isn't very good LOL

Everything else I don't own-sadly

Enjoy:)

* * *

Even Angels Fall

_15:31pm_

_Central park_

_He was gone. Half of her said that was good, the other half-screamed fear. She pulled down her top and rolled her skirt back down. Sighing, it took all of her strength to stand back up. Her eyes stung with the salty tears that were already falling from her eyes, and her hair was a mess, with leaves and dirt in it. She felt dirty, and longed for something to carry her home and erase everything. Longed for Danny's arms to protect her and his smooth words to circle her. It was still light, the sun still shone in the sky. It __was __a nice day. Until…_

_7 hours earlier_

Lindsay opened her eyes, and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight creeping through the blinds. She smiled. For 2 weeks, it had rained in New York, and even though she loved the rain, and her Montana rain walks, she longed to see the sun. Now the rain had been dried, things were brightening up everywhere-especially between her and Danny. He had given her the key to his apartment over dinner. She didn't know whether that was an unspoken question; "will you move in with me," but she had to wait to see if he blurted it out one day. Dessert was even better than the dinner, and the dinner was delicious... it was because it was the first time they had actually been that close before Ruben had died. That was when they started a new leaf. And surprisingly they didn't have these awkward moments, they couldn't be closer-physically and emotionally.

She looked to the side of her, but to her confusion, it was empty. Where was Danny? It was strange for him to leave the bed before she had woken up. he would always stare at her, thinking she was asleep. Half the time she was fully aware that he was admiring her. He could be making breakfast. Lindsay tried to smell the air to catch a hint of any breakfast cooking, but all she could smell was a hint of Danny's smell. Nevertheless, that smell was better than the smell of Danny's breakfast, just a little bit better. Lindsay giggled. She loved Danny's food. He always cooked, mainly because everytime Lindsay cooked, she would burn it, or it would taste of feet. That was one of the things she had missed-his cooking. It was one of the things that she wouldn't let go off. She wasn't going to let anything or anyone tear her and Danny up again. Because it tore her up inside being alone, without him.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and winced as her bare feet met the cold wooden floor. She reached for a shirt that lay on the floor. It was Danny's jersey but she didn't mind. It was all she needed to cover herself, it was huge on her. She headed towards his…their kitchen. Could she call it theirs? She tried to remember last night, and before Danny had thrown her on the bed, he had said, "Let's go to our bedroom." _Our_. She smiled widely, but again, her smile vanished when she saw that he wasn't in the kitchen. She knew what to do.

She looked at the blackboard. It was a habit now.

She smiled as she read the message that Danny had written.

_Montana_

_Don't worry, this isn't another snow day…well not really_

_Mac rang_

_Remember Steven, my old mate from Staten Island_

_Well he got in our labs as a new Lab Tech_

_I didn't want to wake you_

_I cooked you breakfast_

_Enjoy hunni_

_I Love you_

_D_

_X_

Lindsay almost cried. He had said 'I love you'. It was the first time he had actually said anything like that. She knew he felt it, even if he hadn't said it. But now, she had confirmation. She turned around, and as if she was having déjà vu, a daisy sat in a cup. She smiled. Next to the daisy, piled on a plate, were pancakes with raspberries on. Danny knew that Lindsay didn't like strawberries, and she love raspberries. She smiled and took the plate into the bedroom, so she could change and eat. This was going to be a good day.


	2. The lab techs will be drooling

A/N: Let me know what you think of this :)

Lindsay's day will just get worse :(

And if I were her I wouldn't go out for lunch :(

Don't own CSI:NY or its characters

Enjoy

xoxox

* * *

After getting out of the shower Lindsay did her hair, she didn't have to do much seeing, as it was short. She put on some makeup and walked back into the bedroom, which was illuminating with the morning sun that leaked through the window. It was a warm day, so Lindsay thought that she would wear something that would keep her cool in the labs. Because the labs always over heated in the summer, even when the air-con was blasting on full. She ate her pancakes first, enjoying every mouthful of them. Looking in the suitcase she had she rummaged around for something. She hadn't exactly brought that many clothes, because she hadn't expected Danny to ask her to move in…or give her his key, if they were separate things. Pulling out a shortish skirt, she placed it over her legs and looked in the mirror to see if she should wear it. Screwing up her face, she tried to imagine which top she should wear with it. The skirt was white, and it was like a dancing skirt, flowing gracefully when she walked or turned. She smiled when she turned Danny's Giant's shirt into a blue top, which she found in the suitcase. When she had put all the garments on, she smiled. Now all she had to choose was some shoes to make the outfit.

She ended up with some ballet pumps that she loves; they were dark blue with white ribbons. She smiled at her reflection in Danny's large mirror that took up a whole wall. They first time she had seen that mirror she had pulled a face at Danny saying he was "vainer than a woman."

Something in the mirror snapped her out of her reverie. A little purple box with a white ribbon sat on the windowsill. Lindsay blinked a couple of times and kept staring at it in the mirror, thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her. However, it wasn't. Turning around a smile grew on her lips and she walked slowly to the box. Slowly she undid the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box. Sat inside was a necklace sitting on a black satin cloth. Lindsay pulled it out and dangled from her fingers, letting the sunlight shine on it and cause to glimmer. The charm was a white daisy, one of her favourite flowers, with diamonds in the middle. Lindsay felt more tears forming and she wiped them away before they could fall. She put the necklace on and went to the mirror again to appreciate what Danny had given her. She smiled. Looking at the time she decided now was the time to go to work. She grabbed her back and locked the door on her way out.

_Meanwhile, at the labs_

Danny slowly tip toed behind his old friend in the lab. He hadn't seen Steven for a year now, when he had just started to date Lindsay. Infact, Steven was the first to know about the two detectives, seeing as the couple bumped into him in a coffee shop. Danny had grown up with Steven, and he was the only one who wasn't involved in anything like the Tanglewood boys. If only Danny had followed Steven and not caught himself up with his brother. Steven was a tall man, his hair was black and messy, and Danny had never seen it neat. Not even as a child. Danny could emphasise with Lindsay. When Danny stood next to Flack, he felt small. Now he felt the same compared with Steven.

Trying to be a quiet as possible he stood behind Steven while he processed a test tube. He placed it back in the _wrong_ rack. Danny smiled.

"That dunt' belong there." He said. Steven looked at the rack and realised, moving it to the right place.

"Cheers mate." Steven's Staten Island accent was stronger than Danny's was and he hadn't realised who was talking to him. Steven took his gloves off and threw them in the bin before turning around. His eyes grew wide when he saw his old friend standing infront of him with the famous Messer grin on his face.

"Messer!" he laughed before hugging his friend and patting him on the back.

"I didn't know…you a lab tech here too?" Steven asked as the two friends walked out of the lab and down the corridor.

"Nah, that job's for wimps," Danny teased. "I'm a proper csi." The two laughed as they sat down in the coffee room.

"How's Lindsay?" Steven asked.

"We had a rough patch." Danny admitted.

Steven silently mouthed an "oh" expression. "So...you two…over?" he asked, hesitating a little.

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Far from it. Don't you be getting any ideas about taking my girl! I'll send you into next week! Takes more that rough patches for girls to be scared away from a Messer!" Danny sat back and said boldly.

Steven laughed. "And I was thinking that country lass had tamed you."

Danny sat back forward and smiled. "She has." He truthfully admitted.

Steven smiled at his friend. He hadn't changed physically. But deep inside, Danny had matured. All because of a small feisty cowgirl. And as if her ears were burning, that cowgirl walked into the coffee room with a giant smile on her face, directed at Steven. She ran up to him and hugged him, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I got a message saying you were working here now!" she said, her voice slightly high from the excitement. She glanced at Danny who was staring at her necklace, which she had purposely placed outside her jacket for him to see.

"I sure am linds. Lovely to see you again. You look great!" Steven complimented her, causing her to smile and blush.

"Thanks. You're looking great too." She said making her way to the stool next to Danny. She brushed her hand through Danny's hair before sitting down. He frowned at her and tidied his hair again, Lindsay and Steven laughing at him. Danny joined in too.

"Danny thanks for the necklace." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

He grinned and leaned in, taking her lips in with his, and kissed her sweetly. She smiled against his lips and sighed. He pulled apart. "You find your breakfast?" he whispered. She nodded. "And the note, and the box…and the daisy. It's a habit now." She smiled unzipping her jacket and sitting on it. She revealed a low cut turquoise vest top.

Danny frowned at her and cleared his throat. She looked at him concerned.

"What…what are you wearing Montana?" he coldly said, gesturing with his hand to emphasise that his disgust.

Her mouth opened slightly at his reaction. "A top Danny. It's boiling."

He scoffed at her causing anger to flame up in her eyes. "Linds you look like you're desperate. Go put a jumper on or summit." He snapped.

She controlled her breathing, not wanting to cause a scene that he was starting in the workplace, infront of their friend.

"Danny. I can wear what I want. And I want to wear this. Infact, I wore it for you. I thought I looked pretty."

"You do Montana. You look too pretty. All the guys are gonna stare at you. And I don't want to punch them all to stop them."

She laughed coldly. "Using violence again to make your point Messer." She said sarcastically.

He banged his fist on his table causing her to jump. "Just go change." He growled at her before storming out of the office.

She sighed loudly. She glanced at Steven.

"Sorry." She said.

He shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled faintly and sighed again, looking down at her outfit. She understood how Danny felt. And she did have a jumper in her locker. But it was really warm for jumpers.

"Hey. You know what you need?" Steven caused her to look at him.

"Lunch." He said, causing her to smile brightly.

"I know this great place near central park."


	3. Amongst the dirt and leaves

"Lunch sounds great." Lindsay smiled, grabbing her jacket and walking out of the coffee room with Steven. Danny was nowhere to be seen. Lindsay didn't bother telling him where she was going, she felt like they needed time to calm down. It was a silly argument, and they both knew it. Still, every couple has silly arguments.

"It's a nice day. We should walk." Steven said, his eyes calm and his smile sweet. He had something on his mind however, that was not sweet. He has brainwashed her, and now she was following him like a little lost puppy. Just what he had wanted. She nodded and followed him out of the labs and down towards central park. Central park was a couple blocks away from the labs, and would normally take about 15 minutes to walk. That was a long walk-long enough for Steven to get what he wanted.

Steven had liked Lindsay the minute he met her. And he was jealous that Danny had her, infact he felt that Danny didn't deserve her. One of the reasons why he had applied for the lab tech job was because he wanted to see Lindsay. He was obsessed with her. He didn't see this as a bad thing, like a psycho. It wasn't a sick thing; he didn't stalk her or anything. He just…thought about her. And thought that Danny should be in his position and he should be Danny, with her. Now he had her all alone, and hoped to make the most of it. He had lied to her. He didn't want to take her out for lunch. Infact, he didn't even know any good café's. He had moved to the city a couple of months ago, leaving his old forensic job behind with him. He hadn't even bought a place yet, he was living with a friend.

He kept staring at Lindsay as she walked. Infact, as she talked, he just stared at her lips and imagined kissing her. He didn't like seeing Danny kiss her in the coffee room a couple of moments ago. She looked at him.

"Well…" she said, she had asked him a question but he was too busy thinking about her that he hadn't heard any sound coming out of her lips.

He blinked at her confused. She giggled. He liked that giggle. It was heart warming.

"I asked you where we are going for lunch?" she asked again.

He smiled. "It's a secret." He said. She giggled again and he almost exploded. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop him from losing control. He looked at her again, this time dropping back so she was walking ahead of him so he could stare at her ass. How he wanted to hold her in his arms and love her. But he knew that she would never fall out of love with Danny. So he had to just take advantage of her and make sure he had control of her. Unless she would run to her boyfriend and he would kill him. He then ran up so he was keeping up with her. She looked at him and smiled, so he smiled back. To strangers, that smile would look creepy. But Lindsay just accepted it and they vanished into the distance.

_At the labs _

Danny ran down the corridor scanning all the labs.

"Whoa where's the fire Messer!" Flack shouted behind him, causing hi to stop, his shoes skidding along the smooth floor.

"You 'aven't seen Linds have you?" he asked walking up to his best friend. Flack shook his head.

"Not since she walked out the labs." Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Why was she…who was she with?" Danny asked.

"That new lab tech." Flack said. Danny sighed, relieved.

"That's good then. He's a mate of ours." Danny said turning around to walk away. Flack followed him.

Steven and Lindsay were nearing Central Park. Lindsay's arm gently brushed past Stevens as she walked and again, he bit his cheek to stop him from doing anything-yet. He knew that what he was about to do was going to be bad. But he needed it. He had longed to touch her, to have control of her. They hadn't spoken much while walking. He broke the silence that was creating so much tension.

"We can cut through the park. It'll be quicker." He said. She nodded and followed him as he walked down the path. He smiled and nearly rubbed his hands together, like an evil villain does in films. He looked at her and noticed that her jacket was still on. He didn't like that.

"Aren't you warm?" he asked pointing at her coat.

"A lil. I'll take my jacket off." Lindsay said, about to unzip her jacket.

"No no…allow me." Steven smiled, taking control, and unzipping her coat, revealing the two things he wanted to see. He smiled, and resisted the urge to stare.

"thanks." Lindsay said cautiously, she was a little uneasy around him now, she noticed that he was grinning a lot. And it wasn't a nice grin like Danny's was.

He kept hold of her coat and looked around, because now he wanted her.

"Lindsay. I have always liked you." He stopped turning to her. She stopped and narrowed her eyes at him, but let him continue. She was slightly freaked out, so she stepped back from him. She realised that her cell was in her jacket pocket, the jacket that was hanging from Steven's hand. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them, so she stepped back again.

"You're real sweet too Steven." She coughed out, though she was shaking slightly because she was scared. She tried to convince herself that she was overreacting, that Steven wasn't coming on to her. she stepped back again, this caused anger to raise in Steven's eyes, because she was running away from him. So he pushed her. She landed on the floor and he smiled. Dropping the coat on the floor he dropped down on top of her.


	4. Broken

A/N: SO this is the scene that's not very pleasant

I feel so sorry for Lindsay-she must feel so alone

* * *

Lindsay gasped as she hit the ground, and then again, as she felt Steven fall on top of her. She tried to push him away, but he growled at her and grabbed her wrists tightly. She squirmed under him, which he enjoyed. He squeezed her wrists tighter until they went red. She closed her eyes against the pain and started to arch her back, wanting him to get off her so she could run.

"Get off me." she grunted, her teeth clenched and eyes darted open to meet his vicious ones. He ignored her, and didn't let go of her wrists, forcing her arms to go above her heads. It took all of her strength to resist him, but he was too strong. He held her arms there with one arm, not wanting her to be free. He dragged his free arm down her face, clutching her chin between his index finger and thumb, pressing painfully against her cheeks.

"Why are you being so stubborn, I thought you liked me?" he asked, a tone of genuine puzzlement in his voice. She didn't answer. Just shut her eyes tightly, praying that he wouldn't hurt her. She knew no one would answer her prayers. She knew what he wanted. And he was going to get it.

"Just…don't hurt me. Please." She begged, opening her eyes again looking at him through a mist of tears. He liked it when she begged. He liked it when she cried. She didn't want to cry.

"I won't hurt you Montana." He used the name that she wanted to hear from Danny's lips only. He knew this, and he smiled at her. He moved his hand from her chin towards her top, and grazed his hand over her shoulders, before slowly lifting the top over her head. She tried to bite the top so he couldn't lift it any further, however, he kneed her in the stomach, causing her to let go. She felt sick. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to see the face of terror. How could a friend deceive her and Danny?

She could feel the tears escaping from her closed eyes and they rolled down her cheek. She could feel him licking her stomach, and she quivered. He dug his nails into her stomach and she cried out in pain, hoping someone could come to her rescue and prevent him from hurting her anymore.

Lindsay tried to pretend she was somewhere else as Steven rolled her skirt up. She tried to remember being a little girl, and riding her horse-Epona, which meant god of horses. Lindsay loved her horse. He was tall, and always bouncy and friendly. As hard as she tried to mentally remove herself from reality, Steven wouldn't let her escape. She tried harder. She tried to place herself in Danny's flat, Danny's arms, with Danny. Not Steven. Danny. But the image of Danny vanished as the man on top of her suddenly rammed into her. The shock and the pain ripped through her body and she screamed out. He listened to her and smiled, liking the reaction he had on her. He now had both of his hands gripped tightly on her wrists and he rocked harder into her. Lindsay's eyes shut tighter as he thrust himself in her, and as he accelerated the harshness and speed of his deep lunges, he voiced his need.

"Lindsay. I love you." He growled. She cringed at his words and cried.

She shook her head.

"No, no." her words pathetic and quiet, drowning in her tears. She cried out in pain, and then he slowed. He stopped and lifted himself out of her. He lowered himself down to her ear.

"Thank you Lindsay." He whispered, pulling his trousers up, and walking away from her, grabbing her jacket before he left. She knew that he was gone but she just lay there, listening to the rapid beat of her heart. She opened her eyes and could see the tree amongst her tears. She looked around her. He was gone. Half of her said that was good, the other half-screamed fear. She pulled down her top and rolled her skirt back down. Sighing, it took all of her strength to stand back up. Her eyes stung with the salty tears that were already falling from her eyes, and her hair was a mess, with leaves and dirt in it. She felt dirty, and longed for something to carry her home and erase everything. Longed for Danny's arms to protect her and his smooth words to circle her. It was still light, the sun still shone in the sky. She managed to walk down the path towards the street. She felt like a walking angel. Even angels fall. Every step she took she left tear stains on the ground. She didn't know where to run. Home? Where was home? The labs? But in the labs, she would face him…the devil. She would also face Danny. And she didn't know how to tell him. She didn't even know if she could talk to anyone. He had taken away her voice. She decided to go home…her home. Because if she went to Danny's home his smell would overwhelm her.

Every step towards her apartment seemed to get steeper, and her head was spinning. Her stomach still hurt, and she felt sick. She glanced to her wrists, and they were red and sore. A tear landed on them and caused her to cringe, the pain sending sparks down her body. She hurt…everywhere. She felt dirty and she desperately needed a shower, to wash _him_ away. She arrived at her door and stood infront of it. She looked around and realised that her keys were in the jacket pocket…along with her phone…the jacket that Steven had taken. Danny's keys were in her bag…in her locker…in the labs. She didn't want to go to work…ever. Not while Steven was there. Lindsay sobbed and thousands of tears blurred her vision. She swayed and stumbled, falling on the floor against her door. She threw her head against the door and cried. Her legs tightly against her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Lindsay Monroe was broken. A fallen angel.


	5. Another Angel by her side

A/N: I hope no-one was affected by the previous chapter-it was the first time I had written anything like that so I'm a probie at that

* * *

Nobody helped Lindsay. They walked past her and ignored her-as if she was someone living on the streets. She hadn't noticed them anyway. Her eyes flickered at least twice and her head hurt…along with her entire body. She was giving up on staying awake-or was she passing out? She didn't know. She wasn't aware of anything around her anymore, and she didn't even know where she was…then everything faded and she curled up on the floor.

Finishing with a cold case that Mac had thrown at him Danny threw his gloves in the bin and glanced over to the opposite lab. Steven was in there. Danny rushed over to him. He hadn't seen Lindsay since the little argument in the break room, and Danny felt guilty for snapping at her for no reason. He was just over reacting because the lab techs were flirts. Infact, he actually liked the outfit Lindsay was wearing.

"Have you seen Lindsay?" Danny didn't bother saying hi, that same question going round in his head all afternoon. Steven tensed and turned around, a forced smile on his face. He shook his head.

"nope." Was all he could say…he hoped Danny would drop it.

Danny narrowed his eyes at him, and Steven remembered that was what Lindsay had done before…

"But you were with her." Danny pushed.

"Yeah I know, but then she went home or something. I came straight here after lunch." Stevens tone grew more aggressive; he wanted Danny to shut up.

Danny sighed, the sigh turning into a growl.

"Fine. I'll go see her righ…"

"Danny we got another cold case that is linked to the one you just finished." Mac's voice cut Danny off, he turned around and rolled his eyes. Sighing he grabbed the case file from Mac. Stella, who was standing next to Mac, smiled at Danny, he smiled faintly back. Stella knew that something was on his mind. It was something that Stella was good at-seeing past the masks people wore. Danny walked down the corridor towards the lifts and Stella ran after him.

"Danny wait up!" she called, stopping him in his tracks. Sighing he turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing Stel. Just, sick of cold cases." He lied, and she knew it. She raised her eyebrows and looked down at him like a little boy. He felt so intimidated and he finally broke.

"I haven't seen Lindsay since…a while ago." He sighed. They both knew it wasn't like Lindsay to just disappear. Stella nodded.

"If you like, I'll go check on her. She's probably at home. I'll ring her." she got out her cell and dialled Lindsay's cell. Danny stayed with her, wanting to know where she was.

But something wasn't right. Danny frowned when he heard a cell ringing. It could have been a coincidence. That another cell was ringing while Stella was calling someone. But Danny was a scientist. And it was his job to not believe in coincidences. He looked behind him, to where he assumed the sound was coming from. In the break room, sat on the stool Lindsay sat on, was her jacket. He parted from Stella and walked to the jacket. Lindsay's cell was defiantly in the pocket. He turned to see Stella hang up. The ringing stopped. Stella walked into the break room and shared look on her face with Danny. Confusion.

"Lindsay must have left it." Danny said, he walked out and went back to work. Stella shook her head and grabbed Lindsay's coat. When she picked it up dirt and leaves fell from it. She frowned. An instinct made her gather the dirt up on a piece of paper and take the coat to Adam.

"Whose coat is it?" Adam asked, taking the coat from Stella. He delved in the pockets and received Lindsay's cell and her key, and her purse.

Stella sighed. Putting on some gloves, she opened up the purse to reveal Lindsay's cards, money, and a photo of the team at the New Years Eve party.

"This is Lindsay's coat." Stella told Adam. He frowned.

"Why are we examining it, where's Lindsay?" Adam asked, genuine concern in his voice. All Stella could do was shrug.

"Just do me a favour Adam, don't tell anyone. And process the dirt and leaves on that piece of paper. They came from the jacket. Can I have this key?" Stella pointed to the house key on a keying that Adam had pulled from the pocket. He nodded and took the orders from her.

She walked out of the lab, and headed towards her destination. Lindsay's home.

Stella had proof that something wasn't right the minute she saw her best friend curled up in a ball outside her apartment. She ran towards her and checked her pulse. It was faint, but she could still feel it.

"Lindsay." She whispered, shaking her a little. Lindsay's eyes flickered and she mumbled something.

"stel." At least Lindsay could recognise her best friend. Stella smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm going to ring 911." Stella dialled the ambulance and hoped that they would come soon.

"stel." Lindsay repeated, not moving.

Stella brushed Lindsay's hair away from her face and noticed it was covered in dirt and leaves, just like her coat. It just didn't add up.

"Danny was worried about you. So I came to see if you were ok." Lindsay still didn't move, and her eyes were still closed. Stella could see that she was breathing quickly.

"Danny." Lindsay muttered.

"Yeah, you're going to be ok kiddo. Just stay with me." Stella said trying to sit her up. But she just flopped against her and became heavy. Lindsay didn't say anything and Stella started to worry. She could hear sirens outside the building block and thanked god that the paramedics were here. They rushed up the stairs and immediately came to Stella's side, placing Lindsay on a stretcher. Stella followed them as they made their was slowly down the stairs and towards the ambulance. She got onboard and sat next to her friend, squeezing her hand tightly, praying that she was ok. Something in Stella's stomach told her that something had happened.


	6. Confessions and Lies

Moments had passed and the medics rushed around Stella to check on Lindsay. But Stella wouldn't let go of her friend's hand. She looked at her, so vulnerable and small in the bed. She was pale and her face had lost the character that everyone loved. Stella had spotted something special about Lindsay Monroe the minute she saw her in the labs. They had been best friends ever since, and throughout bad moments they had stuck together. And she knew that Lindsay must have felt alone, she could see that she had been crying. But Stella didn't know why. Suddenly, Lindsay's small hand gripped tightly around Stella's, and Stella darted up, catching Lindsay's eyes, which had opened slightly.

Stella smiled sweetly, calming Lindsay.

"Where…" Lindsay began, but couldn't finish.

"In an ambulance hunni. You passed out." Stella answered for her.

Lindsay swallowed and a fresh tear dropped from her glassy eyes.

"Steven." She barely said.

Stella frowned. She had hoped Lindsay would say someone's name, perhaps Danny, but not Steven.

"The new lab tech." Stella said, confusion lingering in her voice.

Lindsay kept staring up at the roof of the ambulance. Her breathing hitched and her eyes flickered again. Stella squeezed her hand to keep her awake.

"Rape." Lindsay cried out, choking on her words before her eyelids became heavy and shut. Stella was still taking in her words. Rape?

This was serious, and Stella knew what Lindsay was trying to say. But Stella need more than mumbles to convince her. Maybe in the hospital she would get the answers she needs.

Danny sighed and fiddled with his thumbs as he sat infront of the computer, waiting on some results from some partials that he had scanned in. his mind wandered to that morning, when he had been woken up by Mac. He smiled as he drifted off into a daydream.

_The morning sun had begun to creep through the blinds and shone on Danny's face, blinding him. He grabbed his glasses and set his cell back down on the table. Mac had rung him especially because he knew that Steven was an old friend of his. Danny couldn't stop smiling. His friend was going to be working in the same place as him, and he couldn't be happier. He lay back down and looked at Lindsay, who was snuggled up in the covers. He smiled. She looked adorable asleep, hiding under the covers. He didn't want to wake her up, so he silently made his way into the kitchen. He looked at the table, it was still full of empty dishes from the dinner he had cooked last night. He had cooked lasagne, because he knew Lindsay loved it. Over dinner, he had given her the key to his apartment…and that's why the dishes remained on the table. He smiled and remembered that he had another gift for the woman he loved. Looking in the drawer of the side table next to the sofa he pulled out a colourful box. He placed it on the windowsill in the bedroom and looked at Lindsay again. Planting a gentle kiss in her hair, he got changed. He thought about cooking her breakfast and he made her pancakes. He wrote a note on the blackboard and left the apartment silently._

"What we got Messer?" Steven asked, snapping Danny out of his reverie. He cleared his throat.

"Nada. Looks like this case is going nowhere." Danny said looking up at his friend. He smiled.

"You wanna go show me the best bar in town?" Steven suggested. Danny's face lit up. It was just what he needed. He got up and headed out for a break with his old friend.

The doctors had checked Lindsay and told Stella that she had no diseases and nothing was wrong with her, she was just in shock. Stella stood outside the room Lindsay was in. again, the bed ate her small frame and she looked paler than snow. What Stella couldn't believe was how someone close to Danny could do something like this to Lindsay. Slowly, she plucked up the courage to confront her broken friend. She held a rape case in her hand, it was going to be a hard job, but she had to do it, for Lindsay…for an answer.

Lindsay sensed a presence in the room and she slowly stirred. Opening her eyes she smiled softly as Stella hovered over her, a warm smile on her face.

"hey." She said softly. Lindsay didn't speak, she just shifted in her position so she was sat up. She looked at the rape kit in Stella's hand and winced.

"I have to do it kiddo." Stella said, her face sad. Lindsay nodded and tried to stop the tears from escaping. As Stella did her job Lindsay looked up at the white ceiling. She closed her eyes and tried to put herself in another situation-but again, reality took hold of her and shook her.

When Stella was finished she sat down on the chair in the room.

"Do…you want to tell me what happened?" Stella asked.

Lindsay shook her head vigorously, closed her eyes tightly and prayed to escape. Stella sighed.

"Did Steven rape you?" Stella asked again, this time a closed question, which only required a yes or a no. but still, Lindsay sat there with her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Lindsay, I won't tell anyone. If that's what you're scared of." Stella softly said. Lindsay wasn't scared of that. She was scared of seeing Steven again, and Stella couldn't take that fear away from her yet. Lindsay understood that in order for Stella to help, she had to open up. But Lindsay couldn't.

"Where did he…was it in a park. Central park…I found dirt and leaves in your coat." Stella triggered Lindsay to completely break down and tears rapidly fell from her eyes, dripping onto the bed and her gown. Stella quickly moved to the side of the bed and cradled her friend as she rocked in her arms.

"He pushed me." She cried out. Stella didn't say anything, just comforted her friend.

"Then he…he just fell on top of me and…" her words drowned in her tears. Stella shushed her and gently stroked her hair. Lindsay looked up and Stella saw the pain in her red eyes.

"He said he loved me. And then he vanished. Im so scared Stella. He's…Danny's friend." Lindsay shook, her hands were shaking and her lip quivered. Stella pulled her into a hug again.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." She said, but she knew that in order to do that, someone must be told. She was just going to have to find a way to keep it quiet, and out of Steven's earshot.

Danny knew that he shouldn't be going to a bar while still on shift, so instead, he offered to take Steven to his house, have a couple of beers and watch the game that was just starting. But Danny realised that he out of beer, so he left Steven to make himself at home while he went out to the shop.

Steven took this as an advantage to get some information. He walked into the bedroom and looked in Lindsay's suitcase. He pulled out a photo frame of her and her family in Montana. He smiled freakily and got out his phone, taking a picture of the photograph. He delved deeper and found her makeup back. He smiled again and placed the whole bag in his rucksack. He walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. He stared at the box of condoms. He slammed the cabinet doors and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought to himself. He was a handsome man, at least, he thought he was. Although, he did look like he lived on the streets. He needed a shave and his hair hadn't been cut in a while. It spiked up everywhere and was a dull color of black, not a rich black. He growled and became angrier towards Danny. He didn't even think that they were friends anymore. Steven didn't even like Danny. They hadn't spoken since they were teenagers…not properly, and their lives had drifted them apart. Steven charged into the kitchen, grabbing his rucksack on the way. He glanced at the blackboard with the writing on. He walked up to it and rubbed his hands on it, causing the white chalk writing to disappear. In its place he wrote

_Had to go Messer. Sorry. _

He charged out of the apartment with a grin on his face, and he didn't even bother shutting the door properly. That was Steven all right…selfish and didn't care if things happened to other people.

* * *

**Ok so Steven is some crazy sick physco**

**Why's he taken Lindsay's stuff?**

**He's gonna stalk and control Lindsay, and she's gonna feel so alone.**

**I don't own anything**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Tell me what you think :) **


	7. They are all wrong

Stella stayed with Lindsay until she fell asleep. She felt sorry for her. Not only had she cried herself to sleep-the worst way to fall asleep, but also, a friend had betrayed her. Stella knew, from her past, that she couldn't trust many people…especially men. She sighed and carefully left the room, not wanting to stir Lindsay. She took the rape kit with her and decided to go back to the labs. She would have to tell someone, but she would say it later. She would tell Flack. Because Flack was one man she could trust and rely on. She got into her car and made her way back to work.

Danny walked up to his door and froze. He stared at his open door. Carefully, he kicked the door and it swung open, revealing an empty apartment. He set the 6-pack of beer down on his counter and looked up at his blackboard. He saw smudges and Stevens message. Sighing in relief that his apartment hadn't been broken into he got a can of beer and opened it, sitting back and taking this time as an opportunity to relax and enjoy a game. Even though his apartment felt empty without another person-especially without Lindsay. He cursed himself for thinking about Lindsay again, because he was worrying about her. There was no point ringing her, because her phone was in the labs. Maybe he could go see her…at her home. However, his plan was ruined by the sound of thunder. He frowned as he ran over to the window in his bedroom. He could see grey clouds covering the sun, and knew that rain would overpower the good weather.

"There goes the sun." he muttered to himself and turned around, leaning on the windowsill. He looked down at Lindsay's suitcase a frowned. It was messy and all her clothes were thrown out of it. He laughed; Lindsay was always a messy person. She would always rummage around his drawers at night looking for his jersey or shorts to wear, and she would forget to put everything back. It was meant to be the other way around-her cleaning up after his mess. But she was special. And Danny knew that because she was special, this relationship would be different. They had gone through so much, chased each other and screwed up. But no matter what had happened, they both ended up running back to each other. Because they couldn't live without each other. He loved Lindsay. And he kicked himself for not telling her. He made a silent deal with himself that he would tell her that he loved her thousands of times, till they both knew it-and till they both got sick of it. Danny laughed and returned to his beer and game.

Stella rushed into the labs with anger flaming in her eyes. She searched the labs for two men. One she didn't really want to see and another that she needed to see. She didn't want to see Steven, because she would end up killing him. She needed to see Flack, because he knew she could keep a secret. She ran into the right man outside the lifts.

"Flack, can I have a word?" Stella whispered getting into the lift with Flack.

"Sure stel, anything for you." Flack smiled at her. She glared at him but smiled. Stella pressed the emergency stop button and the lift stopped, the lights dimming. Flack didn't say anything, knowing that something was on Stella's mind-something important.

"Lindsay was raped." She blurted out; there was no nice way of saying it. Flack turned to her, his mouth open wide and his eyes wide too. His fists clenched. Lindsay was one of his good friends, and she was his best friend's girl. Nobody hurt his best friend's girl and got away with it.

"who." He growled out.

Stella sighed. "Steven." Her eyes glazed over and she felt like crying, but she had to stay strong for her friend.

"Steven. I should have stopped him when I saw him leave with her." his voice went grizzly as his anger seeped out. Stella placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her, smiling softly.

"I…I went to see her, and she passed out, she's in hospital now. I…this is the rape kit. We keep it between us right?" Stella said, and after he nodded she pressed the emergency button again, turning the lift back on and the doors opened.

They walked out together as if nothing had happened, and they snuck into an empty lab.

"Where is he anyway?" Stella asked, referring to Steven. Flack shrugged.

"He's not in the labs. And when he does come back, I'll shoot him." Flack said, seriously. Stella laughed as she ran all the rape kit in their system. All they had to do now was wait.

Lindsay bolted up from her bed, eyes wide and fresh tears rolling down her face. She was having a nightmare. _She was with Steven, alone in a room. He had tied her up and he had brought Danny in the room and tied him up too, before handing him a gun. Steven ordered Danny to shoot his girlfriend or they would both die. Danny shook his head and stared at Lindsay with teary eyes. Tears rolled down both of their faces and Lindsay looked at him sympathetically. Something in her eyes told him to shoot her, something in his said 'no'. But then Lindsay heard a gunshot and her eyes shut tight. When she opened them again, Danny lay motionless infront of her._ That was when she woke up screaming. A doctor came into her room and checked her over; she kept on muttering one name to him.

"Danny. Where's Danny? Danny Messer. Has he come in yet?" she asked.

The young doctor smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Monroe, nobody called Danny has asked for you. I'll tell you when he does. Now rest." The doctor said as he walked out. Lindsay was sick of resting. She was sick of wearing a stupid blue gown and she was sick of lying in an uncomfortable bed. She wasn't even properly sick, so she could go home. She needed to go home.

She flopped back into her bed in a huff and folded her arms. Looking down at her wrists she gasped as she saw how red they had become, and they were slowly bruising. She stroked them, soothing the bruises with her soft thumb. She was bored, and alone, and if she was alone, it meant that her thoughts could destroy her.

Danny was tired. The game had finished and he had drank half the beer he had bought-drowning his worries about Lindsay. He was that tired that he couldn't muster the strength to get up and walk to his bed, so he lay on the couch, and slowly, he fell asleep.

Stella and Flack sat anxiously infront of a computer screen. That thing would determine everything. The lab was filled with silence, the odd sigh there and it was that quiet, Stella thought she heard flacks heartbeat. It was the only thing keeping her calm. The silence was broken by numerous beeps. Stella bravely clicked on the results and they all came up with the same thing.

The foreign DNA sample that Stella had examined was Stevens. His whole file was on the database, seeing as he worked in the labs.

Stella sighed. "The bruising also confirms rape." She silently said, biting her lip and looking down at the floor. Flack put his arm around her and she leaned against him.

"We're going to get him." Flack whispered in her hair as she nodded against his chest.

Steven sat on a bench alone, a ghost amongst the public, passing by him. They had lives, lovers, jobs, and a family. A reason to live. He…he had a job true, but he had no life. And he had no reason to live either. He knew he had done something wrong. And he wanted to repay it to Lindsay. He sat infront of her apartment building with flowers in her hands. They weren't even her favourite flowers. No lilies, no daisies. They were tulips. Lindsay hated tulips. She said that they looked ugly, and the only good thing about them was the color. But still, she hated the sight of them. He also held in his other hand a heart shaped box, full of truffles. Again, he had the wrong choice. Everyone knew Lindsay hated truffles. She always pulled a face at the sight, smell and taste of them. Steven knew nothing about her. He thought he knew everything. He was wrong.

He sat on the bench and gazed up to her window. He knew which window it was. He ignored the rain that fell down on him, that ruined the box of chocolates, that drowned the tulip flower heads. Everyone around him ran to take cover, but he couldn't see them. All his focus was on the window, Lindsay's window. He smiled widely. An evil smile.


	8. Stolen treasures

A/N: Are we drawing near the end? erm...nip and yip...ish. You'll just have to wait...and keep reviewing coz I love em :) Oh and I'm not weird, I just say nip and yip for yes and no, becuase they sound better lol :p

* * *

Lindsay looked out of the hospital window and sighed. The rain was dripping down off the pane and the sky was like spilt ink, coating the blue sky that once lit up New York that day. She longed to see the sun. She hadn't made the most of the one day that the sun had come out. She got up off her bed and walked towards the window. Opening it slightly she stuck out her hands and let the cooling drops fall on her swollen wrists. Smiling she looked out onto the city and stood silently, watching everyone rush by, trying to get dry. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Steven made his way up the stairs to Lindsay's apartment. His shoes squeaked on the wooden steps and he left muddy footprints behind. Straightening himself up, he cleared his throat as he stood against her door, as if he was picking her up for a date. That was what he was fantasising about. It was such a deep fantasy, Steven didn't know what difference between realities and fantasy anymore. He smiled checked his breath, breathing on his hand. He looked at his watch, 17:30, 'right on time', he said in his head. He knocked on the door and rocked on his heels. When there was no answer, he painted a picture in his head that Lindsay was putting shoes on. He was that sick he thought of the color of the shoes. Purple, satin, with black heels. He imagined a tiny black cocktail dress on her and her hair in ringlets. However, everyone who knew Lindsay knew that her hair wouldn't go in ringlets anymore. He sighed and knocked again, with more force. Again, there was no answer, so he huffed, breathing in and exhaling loudly. Leaving the soaked gifts at the door he left the apartment, following his muddy footprints that led to the deluged street.

Danny stirred from his sleep as he dreamt something. He tossed and he turned, as the dream grew intense.

_He knew that it was Lindsay tied up. Someone, he didn't know who had brought him into the lab. Stella and Mac…everyone was outside. Another snow day. Lindsay was tied to the chair, and a gun was tied to string joined to the chair, one sudden movement and BOOM. And the man who had taken her wanted Danny to either kill her or get some evidence. It was all a blur. Danny refused to do both. But Lindsay said something, all he could see where he sweet lips moving, he heard no sound. Until he heard a load crash and the man had blown the labs up. Danny hurdled towards Lindsay and he threw himself on top of her, causing the gun to go off, killing them both._

Danny darted upwards, awake and shaking, out of breath. He looked at his watch and it was nearly 6. He needed to go to work. He glanced outside and the weather was growing worse. He grabbed his coat and decided to ride his bike to the labs-carefully-not wanting his nightmare to continue.

Stella and Flack stared at eachother without saying a word. Their breathing matched eachothers, fast and panicked. Stella closed her eyes and stopped herself from crying a little. When she opened them, her vision was blurred and all she could see was flacks gentle smile, directed at her. she managed to fake a smile.

"what do we do?" Flack broke the deathly silence that had lingered in the labs for too long.

"we don't tell anyone. Not even Danny. Lindsay didn't want anyone to know, so we keep it low." Stella ordered. Without thinking, she grabbed Flack's hand and squeezed it tightly, wanting support. Flack gave his support and wrapped Stella in a warm embrace.

"we should go see Lindsay. She's all alone." Stella mumbled against Flack's shirt, gripping tightly on his shoulders.

Flack nodded, then moved away from Stella. He looked deep into her sparkling eyes and resisted the urge to kiss her. so instead, he kissed her forehead, which was still strange at first, but it sent warmth down Stella's body. She smiled, and as Flack stood up, he offered a hand out, and Stella took it affectionately.

Another doctor walked into Lindsay's room and saw her gazing out of the window, playing with the rain as it fell onto her fingertips.

He cleared his throat, causing her to jump and she turned around.

"sorry to scare you miss Monroe, but you have some visitors." He said leaving the room.

'Please be Danny, please, please.' Lindsay silently wished in her head. To her disappointment, a smiling Stella entered the room with lilies in her hands. Flack towered behind her and followed her into the room. Lindsay frowned as she saw Flack.

"Flack knows." She sternly said, as Stella kindly offered her the lilies. Stella sighed and nodded. Lindsay took one look at the lilies and took them gingerly from Stella. She turned around and continued to stare outside the window, gazing down at the water as it got trapped in the lilies.

"linds…hunni, Stella only told me because she couldn't be alone in catching Steven. We ran the rape kit through the database and it matched. This means that we can get him Lindsay. And I will." Flack moved next to Lindsay and wrapped and arm around her, she froze. His words sunk into her, but she didn't pay any attention to him. She just stared at the rain falling down from the black clouds.

"I don't need your sympathy Flack." She choked out. He nodded and got closer to her. she looked up at him, and he could see the pain in her eyes, the salty tears flowing down her face.

"was…was Steven in the labs. Did he see you, he must have seen you, oh god, he's gonna be mad, he's gonna do something crazy. Oh my god, what about Danny, did Danny question you, see the computer screen, Stella!" she rambled, her words flowing out of her mouth quickly; she turned to Stella and almost screamed her name.

Stella walked up to her and hugged her, rubbing her back like a mother would to an upset child. She rocked her as she sobbed.

"shh. Danny and Steven weren't in the labs at all." Stella whispered, looking at Flack. He walked up to the two women and wrapped his arms around them both, and both Stella and Flack created a protective wall around Lindsay.

Steven walked into the locker room, soaked like a runaway dog. He was shabby like a dog too. his hair stuck up more than it had when it was dry. He wiped the rain off of his forehead and hung his wet jacket in his locker. He looked down the line of lockers and saw Lindsay's. it had a picture of Danny stuck on the front. He walked up to it and frowned at the picture. It was Danny with his arm around Lindsay in the labs. Steven ripped the picture off the door of her locker and punched the locker. He shook his fist in pain, and sucked it better. He had opened her locker. He smiled and laughed. He flew the door open and it hit the locker next to hit, causing the sound to echo around him. He opened Lindsay's bag, and pulled out a set of keys. They weren't her keys-at least, they weren't for _her_ front door. They were the keys Danny had given her the night before. Steven did not know this; however, he placed the keys in his jean pocket. He slammed the door and smiled.

Walking down the corridor proudly he noticed Adam with Lindsay's jacket. Steven frowned, and his eyes went wide as a thought came into his head. Rushing to Adam, he smiled.

"hey Adam, you look tired. You go get some coffee or summit." Steven said. Adam looked up.

"yeah, I am a bit tired. But I gotta do this." he said pointing to the coat.

Steven walked up to the coat.

"looks easy, I'll do it for ya." He said, his focus set on the cell phone on the table. Adam smiled and patted Steven on the shoulder.

"thanks, I owe ya." He said, throwing his gloves away and walking out the lab, with a little skip in his step. Steven waited till the corridor was completely empty, and he placed Lindsay's cell phone into his back pocket. Smiling, he looked outside at the black sky and heavy rain.


	9. Ready to go out in the rain

For the first time in hours, Lindsay felt loved. She was protected by the barrier Flack and Stella had formed with their bodies. And she was circled with warmth. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes against Stella. Stella looked up to Flack and smiled, he smiled back. Brushing a curl from her face, he caressed her chin.

"Does Mac know?" Lindsay confirmed them that she wasn't asleep by asking that question.

Stella sighed. "no." she was sighing because she hadn't seen Mac all day. She was certain that he was in the labs. Maybe he was busy with paperwork, and just letting the "kids" get on with what they want. Lindsay sighed again, a sigh of relief.

"good." she mumbled. Stella sighed and passed Lindsay to Flack, and he took her into his chest. She snuggled against him and he walked over to her bed, placing her down carefully. She stirred, and looked up at Flack.

"Stay with me…please." She whispered, and Flack sat down on the bed next to her. Stella stood in the doorway and looked at her two friends, smiling in admiration.

"I have to go linds." She said, breaking the peaceful silence in the room. She looked up and nodded, smiling at her best friend.

"Thanks for the lilies." Lindsay giggled as she looked at the lilies that Flack was now placing in a clear vase; he stood in the window filling it with rainwater.

"You won't have to stand there for long, its pouring outside. I hate the rain." Stella laughed. Lindsay sighed and smiled faintly, looking over at Flack.

"I love the rain." Lindsay stated, and Stella walked over to her, giving her a friendly hug, and silently left the room.

Danny was soaked. His hair kept on dripping on his face, and the coldness of the rainwater was annoying him. He shook his head like a dog, and rainwater sprang from his head and rained down to the floor in the locker room. He laughed as he looked at the wet floor. Looking up he noticed something odd. Walking up to it, he frowned. He pulled the smashed door open and noticed Lindsay's things. 'good, nothing stolen.' Danny muttered to himself. He closed the door and looked at the front. He could have sworn there was a picture there before. He even remembered the day Lindsay handed a camera into Adam's hands and begged him to take a picture with her. of course, he gave in, because it was a chance that he could touch Lindsay in the work place, without having curious eyes set on him, and Mac's furious eyes too. Danny changed his wet shirt, his wet pants and he towel dried his hair. He knew that it stuck up more than a Christmas tree. But he'd rather look like a festive tree than a wet dog. Making his way down to the labs, he noticed how empty the place was. And how dark. He couldn't see Steven, or Adam. Adam was probably introducing Steven to all his geeky things. he couldn't see Flack or Stella, but he knew that those two were now a couple. He had to get Flack drunk to confess it out of him. He was happy for his friends. plus, now Danny didn't have to keep him and Lindsay a secret. Lindsay. She was still not here. And Danny was getting worried. he decided to call her.

"hey this is Lindsay Monroe, I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to ya." Lindsay's voicemail said, in her country sweet voice.

Danny sighed and closed his cell. next best thing was to go to her apartment. That's where Steven said she'd be. He grunted, he would have to go outside in the hell weather again.

Stella ran into the labs to escape the rain. She shook her umbrella and closed it. she was dry, apart from her shoes. They were soaked. They made cringing squelches as she made her way to Mac's office. it was the first time she had seen him that day. He looked tired, as usual. and he was dry, meaning he had stayed in the labs all day. Lucky him.

He smiled as he saw Stella walk in.

"you're soaked, where you been?" Mac asked, taking her coat from her and hanging it up so she could sit down. She sighed.

"hospital." That word could lead to a lot of assuming and Stella was ready for all the wrong assumptions that Mac would throw at her.

"You ok?" he said, handing her a coffee.

She took it and warmed her hands on the cup. She nodded. She knew that Mac would see through the mask. They were the same, knew each other's thoughts.

"is Lindsay ok?" Mac blurted out calmly, causing Stella to nearly spill her coffee and she shot him a look.

"how…how did you know?" she stuttered. Mac laughed softly.

"they don't call me boss for no reason." He said, Stella laughing slightly.

She stared down into her coffee and watched it as it crashed against the sides of the cup.

"I know that Steven raped her." Mac said in the kindest tone, moving to sit next to Stella. Stella nodded and sighed.

"Flack's with her, she's ok now, shaken up still. I wanna kill him." She looked up and Mac could see the anger in her eyes. "He seemed like a nice guy Mac, a really nice guy and now…now look what he's done. Danny doesn't even know!" Stella raised her voice.

"Why doesn't Lindsay want him to know?" Mac asked.

Stella growled as she sighed. "Because, we all know how Danny would take it. And I think she's worried that he would freak out, she feels so alone Mac." She looked into his eyes and her lip nearly quivered. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her.

"You know where he is? We need to get him…now." Mac said sternly.

He stared down at the tulips and truffles. Growling, he snatched the tag off the flowers and read it.

_To my darling Lindsay_

_These are for you_

_To show how beautiful, you are to me_

_Love always_

_Steven_

_Xxx_

Danny ripped the card up and kicked the flowers. He had to stop himself from hitting the wall with his fist.

"Idiot!" he shouted out, but his words just drowned in his forming tears and anger. Fumbling inside his pocket, he found his cell, and called Flack. But there was no answer, just the voice that said the phone was turned off. Danny threw his phone on the floor.

"Turn your phone on Flack!" he shouted at his phone, needing something, someone to talk to.

"I think im ready to go home." Lindsay said to Flack as she sat up and made her way to her clothes. She looked down at them and saw the dirt and leaves. Sighing, she grabbed them and shook the leaves off, shaking every remain of Steven off her clothes.

"You sure you're ok to leave?" Flack asked. Lindsay sighed and looked up at him with a sweet smile. She nodded and he left the room, she knew he was going to get a nurse.

Lindsay adored Flack. She loved how he was selfless and kind. She loved watching him and Danny get along so well. Flack was the first person to know that she and Danny was a couple. Something inside Lindsay knew that Flack would find someone and that someone would be Stella-Lindsay hoped. Stella needed someone that she could trust and that she could open up to and not be in any danger. Flack and Stella were like two peas in a pod…the same. Lindsay smiled as she put her clothes on and thought about her best friend falling in love with Danny's best friend. She giggled at the thought of going to games with them, and the fact that Danny's best friend was going out with Lindsay's and vice-versa.

A small woman walked into the room with a huge smile on her face. The woman, Doctor Granger, was smaller than Lindsay was, and for once, Lindsay felt tall. Flack followed her and looked even taller than he already was. The woman's voice was high, but not too high, and she was Australian.

"This kind young gentleman tells me that you want to go home." Lindsay laughed at the words the woman used to address Flack, but nodded and contained herself.

Doctor Granger walked up to Lindsay and started to examine her wrists.

"Well, your charts are fine; however, you must be careful Miss Monroe." Lindsay nodded and winced as the woman's cold hands came into contact with her sore wrists.

"One day you may feel ok, then the next, you'll feel all achy. I'll just have a quick examination of you for the final time and then you can leave." The woman said, and Flack pointed outside to Lindsay, telling her that he'll just wait outside. She nodded and he left.

Danny flopped against Lindsay's door. He didn't want to go anywhere. Just the feeling of being in her apartment block made him a little happy. He'd sit and wait for her to come home, from wherever she was, and she'd have that amazing smile. He'd fallen for that smile the first time they'd met-at the zoo. The smile that always reached her eyes, bearing all her pearly white teeth. The smile that lit up the room wherever she went, and that was contagious. Danny sighed and took another glance at the gifts that Steven had placed on the door. Danny had never come to Lindsay's door and brought gifts. He made another deal with himself. That he would always give Lindsay something, even if it was a daisy with her morning coffee, he would give her a gift, because she had given him something-love. Danny didn't say it enough-'I love you'. Maybe it was because of the way he had been brought up. No one was ever proud of Danny Messer. His grades plummeted to the ground because no one ever gave him praise. His father never spoke to him; if he did, it was to abuse him with vicious words. As he grew up, he had no one. Until he met Mac. Mac had offered Danny the hand that he had always needed, to guide him through life. Mac had praised him when he needed it most, and was never disappointed in him. Now Danny had a reason to live. A reason to be happy. That reason being Lindsay. She was the one. The feelings Danny felt towards Lindsay were new. He had never really been in a proper relationship-not one worth fighting for. He knew that he had screwed up in the past-which he had pushed Lindsay away. He felt that he had pushed her away too far, so far that he had lost hope of them ever getting back together. That was another mistake. Losing hope. For he was proved wrong when Lindsay has accepted his numerous apologies and opened up to him. He would remember that day forever.

_He saw her, sitting on the bench outside the labs in the pouring rain. Alone. Her shift had ended hours ago and he had assumed that she had gone home. He walked outside and saw that she was crying, even though the rain covered most of that truth up. He sat next to her and she didn't move. She just stared into the rainy space infront of her. She was soaked. Her hair was dripping, and a strand had fallen infront of her face. His arm twitched as he tried to fight the urge to move it from her face. His arm won the fight, and she shivered as he touched her. She wasn't wearing a coat. She was shaking, and her skin had goosebumps. Danny slid his coat of his arms and placed it around her. She closed her eyes and leant into Danny's side._

"_Danny." She whispered. _

"_hmm." He said, and she sighed as his deep voice melted her._

"_I'm sorry." She said, he raised an eyebrow but she didn't see it._

"_What you sorry for Montana?" genuine confusion lingered in his voice; he was the one that should be saying sorry, he thought._

"_I…I feel like I've pushed you away too, that's why you didn't want to talk to me about…everything." She sighed out, and he lip quivered as she started crying properly._

"_Hey shh… you haven't pushed me away. 'I'm the one that's been a complete jackass, I've lost you." He tightened his hold of her and rubbed her shoulders. She shook her head against his chest and pulled away. Danny thought that he had upset her, that she as saying no to the embrace, that she was trying to get away from him. He had to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes._

_She shook her head and brought her hand up to his cheek. Her surprisingly warm hand soothes him._

"_You haven't lost me Danny. Even though you hurt me…" she sighed and looked down, shaking her head again, to shake the words out of her._

"_Even though you hurt me, that's in the past Danny. And I miss you. Soo much. It hurts, Danny, it hurts so badly. My apartment is empty. I'm empty. Without you. I'm nothing Danny, I love you…soo much." The tears rolled down her face and she broke down the minute she finished opening up to him. He quickly pulled her into an embrace and rocked her back and forth. He kissed her wet hair and stroked her back, whispering soothing words into her hair._

"_Lindsay. I miss you, more every day. I broke your heart and now seeing you like this, breaks mine. I know that sorry won't make everything go away, but I really do love you Linds, you are my life. I want to make you happy, I want to make you see that I love you." He said, his tears now falling into her hair. She looked up._

"_You just have." She smiled and her eyes glistened in the moonlight. There was her smile again. The smile that made his world. She leaned in to his face and kissed him, hungrily and tenderly. She opened her mouth, allowing him access to explore her mouth, the mouth he knew so well…the mouth that he had missed. But now he had her again, she had him back too. Apart, they were alone and miserable. Together, they were whole. It was times like these that made them both realise that they needed each other. That they loved each other, shared feelings for each other that they had never felt before. They kissed as the rain fell down around them. Danny lifted her up and pulled away, smiling. _

"_Let's go home Montana." He said, picking her up and placing her down on the wet sidewalk, and they walked home in the rain, hands entwined._


	10. It's just a magic Fairytale

A/N: Nearly there!!

Hmm I don't like this chapter though  
But I hope you do..maybe it will make me like it  
:)

* * *

Danny picked himself up from the floor. Sighing he hung his head and stretched out his arms. He did not know how long he had sat outside Lindsay's door daydreaming. He didn't care. He ran his hand through his dirty blond hair and closed his tired eyes for a second. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was nearing 7 o'clock. He grabbed his phone from the floor and made his way out of the building. As the rain hit him his anger cooled, yet still, he bottled up his fury. Screaming, he tried to let it out, not caring about the weird looks that set upon him.

"To my darling Lindsay, these are for you. To show how beautiful, you are to me…Love always." He recited Steven's note sarcastically.

"To hell with it! To hell with you! SCUMBAG!" he stopped on the sidewalk and threw his hands up to the air as if he was surrendering to the rain. He looked up and as the rain fell onto his face, he felt like he was nothing, a nobody. And he wondered why Lindsay was receiving gifts from Steven. But the main wonder that swam around in his mind was-where was she? He didn't know where to go. His shift was over, well, there was no point going back to the labs. He didn't want to go home to an empty apartment and he wasn't prepared to go "Lindsay hunting." So he sat on the steps that were outside her apartment, like a lost puppy. A lost wet lonely puppy.

Holding her hand, Flack walked Lindsay out of the hospital and into the dark wet street. She was shivering. All she wore was her tank top and her jumper Stella had retrieved from her locker. Flack offered to give her his coat but she shook her head and smiled sweetly.

"I like the rain Flack. I want it to soak me." She giggled as they made their way down the street. She looked at the ground and admired the patterns that the rain made on the sidewalk, and how it bounced and danced around. she laughed as she playfully kicked the rain as it fell onto her boots. Flack glanced at her and smiled as he saw a smile on her face, something that he hadn't seen in a while. Lindsay rubbed her arms to try to keep her warm. She wasn't complaining about the cold because she wanted the rain to wash her pain and memory away, and her Montana rain walks were always cold, so it brought back happier memories. Her Montana rain walks took away the reality of her friend's deaths when she was a teenager. She would escape out of her bedroom window when it rained and carefully slid down the drainpipe. She would just walk, and think about other things, or let her mind become blank. It was better than being surrounded by the truth.

He watched them. Behind the sheet of rainwater, he watched the tall man guide her home, her guard. He wasn't Danny, so that was ok. He was Flack though…a cop. Steven couldn't push his chances, so he just followed them, keeping the distance between them wide. His gaze fixed on the angel walking next to the giant. It was as if he was in his own fairytale. He wanted this one to have a happy ending. Where the prince comes in a saves the damsel in distress, and they live happily ever after.

"Shit." Steven muttered as he turned around swiftly. Flack had looked around. Steven didn't know if he spotted him or if the rain had blurred his appearance. He hoped that Flack carried on walking and ignored him. His prayer was answered; however, God was not on Steven's side anymore.

"Linds…don't look behind you. I mean it." Flack whispered. He hoped that she wouldn't look behind her, however, whenever someone told anyone to " not look down," if they were hanging from a cliff, chances are they would look down. But, like all rules, there are exceptions, and Lindsay didn't look round, she just gave Flack a confused look.

He got out his cell and dialled the all too familiar numbers.

Stella glanced at her cell, and the minute she saw the caller ID she answered it. Not because it was Flack…well that was half the reason why, but also because he was with Lindsay.

"Hey Flack." She said sweetly and happily, but as soon as she heard flacks tone, a concerned look flooded her face, and Mac noticed.

"What do you mean he's following you?" Stella looked up as she saw Mac walking towards her. He grabbed her phone off her and started talking to Flack.

"Where are you?" Mac answered and Flack had to adjust to the sudden change of voice.

Suddenly, Mac's cell vibrated on his glass desk and Stella rushed over to answer it.

"bonaserra." She answered without looking at the ID.

Danny frowned. "Stella, where's Mac?" he asked. She looked over at Mac as he wrote down the information Flack was giving him onto a piece of paper. She glanced over to it.

"East 77th street." She said, to no one but Danny heard it.

"What, that's where Lindsay lives. What's going on Stella?" the words came out more aggressive than he had wanted them too…but it was just the result of his fury.

Stella sighed. "Lindsay's being followed by Steven." she admitted. Mac glared at her, but she knew that she had done the right thing. Mac hung up. Stella could hear Danny gritting his teeth.

"Danny?" Stella started.

"I'm on that street. I'll find her." he snapped, he was frantically looking around searching for her.

"No Danny, Flack's with h…" Stella began, but Danny had hung up. She sighed and resisted the urge on slamming the cell down onto the desk.

She turned to Mac and they exchanged each other's cells.

"We have to get there before Danny, Mac. Otherwise, we'll have another person in hospital." Stella said, even though she was still trying to figure out who that person would be.

Danny stood up and ran down the steps, splashing in the puddles as he jumped down. He looked everywhere, down the sidewalk. He squinted through the rain and saw two figures. Running up to them frantically he stopped just infront of them. To his disappointment, the figures were an elderly couple…a very scared and confused elderly couple. Catching his breath, he spoke quickly.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else." He said, blinking away the rainwater that had blown into his eyes as he ran. The couple gave him a sympathetic smile and walked passed him. He sighed.

"Danny." The voice he wanted to hear caused him to turn around on the spot rapidly. As he saw the soaked version of his girlfriend shivering infront of him he didn't know what to do. Half of him wanted to charge up to her and swing her around, holding her tightly and never letting go. The other half wanted to clothe her with his coat. But he was frozen. He couldn't move. They just stood infront of each other and gazed into each other's eyes. It was the first time that they had seen each other since in the break room. And that wasn't really a good memory to keep. She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes glistening in the streetlamp lit sky. That smiled melted him and he moved forward, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her to his body.

"You're soaked." He whispered. She nodded. He took off his coat and placed it on her; she slid her arms through the sleeves and snuggled inside of it. It was warm and large, and warmed her up. Danny saw a tear roll down her face and immediately knew it was a tear, and he wiped it away with his thumb. Their contact sent sparks through both of their bodies and Lindsay almost collapsed against Danny's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her and gently squeezed her. she looked up at him and on her tip toes, she took his wet lips into hers and tenderly kissed him. Flack was about to walk away, to leave his best friends alone, when he heard a voice. And it wasn't Lindsay's. Nor was it Danny's.


	11. Raise me up and tear me down

A/N: Sooo sorry about the delay, but I'm here! I was gonna make this the final chapter, and it was gonna be longer, with Danny finding Lindsay, but instead I decided to prove I was still alive (and able to write lol). So the next chapter will be the finale!! WOOOOO!!

* * *

"Ain't it sweet, the love birds are finally reunited." His voice tore through the rain and caused Lindsay to shiver, goosebumbs tingling on her rain dropped skin. Flack frowned and turned to join his best friends again, this time, to protect them, and also to stop Danny from doing something stupid. Danny parted from his embrace with Lindsay, but still held her hand. He turned to the man who owned the voice and his breathing hitched. The rain couldn't hide the evil smirk that lay on Steven's face. Danny's hand lost his grip with Lindsay's, a result from his fists being clenched. Lindsay looked down at them, and touched his shoulders, trying to soothe him, but he shook her off and she flinched. Steven took another step towards the three.

"Don't move Steven." Flack shouted at him, pure aggression his voice. His main concern was the safety of his friends. He didn't care if Danny beat him up, he deserved it.

"What you gonna do, shoot me?" Steven's laugh ripped itself through Lindsay and she hand to clutch onto the material of Danny's shirt to stop herself from collapsing. He turned around, saw her eyes flutter, and held her tight. She held onto him for dear life, burying her face into his chest.

"No, but I might." Mac's voice hit the pause button on everyone, as they all saw him emerging, Stella by his side. Even Lindsay looked up from Danny's embrace, and smiled softly as Stella hugged her, allowing Danny to deal with Steven.

"Steven, we know what you did to Lindsay." Mac's words came out quickly, yet they circled Danny slowly, as he tried to digest them. He slowly looked at Mac, then back at Lindsay, who quickly looked down at the sodden sidewalk. He held his glare at Steven finally, and saw the large, clown like grin fixed onto his face.

"What did you do?" Danny asked quietly, yet his tone was warning people that he was about to shout. Steven shrugged and leaned forward.

"It's a secret." He laughed…cackled like a witch, pushing Danny to his extremes. A warning look from his boss prevented him from doing the first thing on his list, and Steven prevented him from doing the second.

"Plus, Lindsay wouldn't want me to spread it. Isn't that right sweet cheeks?" he waved at her with his fingers moving and Lindsay hid her face by turning to hide in Stella's hug. Danny turned around and frowned at Lindsay.

"Tell me," he began, his voice quiet, "what the fuck you did to my girlfriend you piece of fucking shit." He turned around and shouted, charging at Steven, placing all his weight onto his chest. Lindsay turned and her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth but no words came out, just a scream and Steven started to defend himself, throwing punches at Danny. He managed to throw Danny onto the floor, rainwater mixed with blood drops to create a red pool on the floor. It wasn't much blood, and most of it was Steven's, from his bloody nose, which Danny had hit. Still, Lindsay sobbed, and pulled herself away from Stella and ran to Danny, only to be pulled back by Flack. She stared at Danny as he turned to her, a gash across his face starting to bleed. Tears rolled down her face and she mimed, "I'm sorry." He shook his head and smiled, meaning that there was nothing to be sorry for. He felt his own tears building up in his eyes, at the glance of his girlfriend, anyone would cry. She was broken. Her hair stuck to her face from the rain, the large jacket hugged her tightly, yet she still looked frozen like a ghost. Tears replaced the rain, which rolled down her face, and her eyes and nose were red and puffy. A kick in the stomach snapped Danny out of it, and Steven kicked him again, and again, causing Danny to keel over and groan. Mac and Flack knew that it was time to get involved. They charged towards Danny and managed to help him up, and stood in a line infront of Steven, forming a blockade, separating Stella and Lindsay from Steven. Danny stood in the middle, a furious flame burning in his eyes. Flack, Mac, and Danny crept towards Danny like lions, steadily approaching gazelle. Nevertheless, like lions, the three froze, at the sight of a gun held in Steven's hands. Lindsay could see through the gap between Mac and Danny what was held in his hand, tore herself from Stella's grip, ran past the men, and headed down the sidewalk. Flack slipped his gun into Danny's grip before stepping back, Mac following him. Steven turned and pointed the gun at Lindsay. Danny's heart stopped. Without thinking, his finger instantly pushed against the trigger, sending a bullet darting towards Steven's knee. No bullet escaped from Stevens's gun, and the site of Steven falling to the ground, and a groan escaping his mouth started a rhythm in Danny's heart again. He sighed and threw the gun on the floor near Flack's feet, and disappeared into the darkness, following Lindsay's path.

Flack picked up his gun and placed it back into his holster. Mac and Stella walked up to Steven, and helped him up before placing him into the back of Mac's car.

"You gonna like sack Messer for doing this to m…argh." Steven began, before a wave of pain stopped him from finishing his sentence. Mac laughed.

"I'm thinking about giving him a raise instead."


End file.
